


Mark Me

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Sex, Smut and Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that everyone knows about them...Aaron is allowed to leave marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me

Pleasure ran through Aaron's body in waves; he pushed his head back and gripped Roberts arms tightly as he rode him. Robert had his eyes closed and his head thrown back into the cushions; exposing his throat. Aaron couldn't help himself; he dropped down and held Roberts head as he kissed, licked and sucked the expanse of skin. Robert moaned as sucked his skin then ran his tongue over the mark before returning to sucking it before suddenly remembering himself and sitting up,  
"Shit! Shit, I'm sorry."  
He sat up straight as Robert put his head forward,  
"What's wrong? What?"  
Aaron rubbed at Roberts throat,  
"I made a mark. I'm sorry. Shit...we can say it's a rash or something. Or-or a burn."  
Robert laughed and took his hand,  
"Aaron...it's not a secret. It's fine. Not the most professional thing to turn up with a hickey though...although it would amuse me to see Chrissie and Lawrence's face. But you're fine. No apologies okay?"  
Aaron looked down at him and rocked his hips; making Robert suck his lip into his mouth and scrunch his eyes shut,  
"Ah yeah....do that again."  
Aaron slid his hands up Roberts chest and started moving his hips again; moving in circles then lifting himself from Roberts cock almost completely before sinking back down again. Robert groaned deeply and Aaron pulled him up into a sitting position and moved himself to carry on riding him. Robert held one hand against Aaron's ass as the other gripped the sheets. Aaron tangled a hand in Roberts hair and pulled his head back; attaching his lips back on the mans throat and sucking another bruise into his skin,  
"Yeah that's it...that's it don't stop."  
Aaron moved his head and sucked another mark further down; making another one along his collar bone before arching his back and gripping himself,  
"Ahh fuck....fuck Rob..."  
Robert gripped his hip as he moved quickly; bringing them both closer to orgasm before he lurched forward slightly and came over his fist onto Roberts stomach. Robert bit his lip and held Aaron close as he rolled them over; gripping Aaron's legs as he pounded into him before stilling and collapsing against him,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron pushed his hand into Roberts hair and laughed breathlessly,  
"Rob?"  
"No."  
Aaron chuckled again and tapped his back,  
"Rob...move."  
Robert rubbed his face into Aaron's neck,  
"No. Comfy."  
Aaron sighed,  
"You're not the one with a dick in his ass. Move."  
Robert sighed and pulled out. He pressed a quick kiss to Aaron's lips and rolled over onto his back,  
"It was definitely a good choice to skip that meeting."  
He smirked and looked over at Aaron,  
"Don't you think?"  
Aaron was staring at him strangely and Robert frowned,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron swallowed and reached out to touch the marks on Roberts skin. He smiled gently and met Roberts eye,  
"They're all gonna see. Gonna see what you let me do to you."  
Robert bit his lip,  
"You liked it."  
Aaron met his eye again,  
"You didn't?"  
Robert pulled him closer and kissed him,  
"I like us not being a secret."  
He grinned as Aaron started kissing his throat again,  
"You trying to make my entire throat purple?"  
Aaron grinned and leant down to bite his collar bone,  
"Ow!"  
Aaron laughed and rolled over as Robert rubbed his collar,  
"It's a good thing you're cute."  
Aaron propped himself up on his elbow,  
"I'm cute?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"You were."  
Aaron bit his lip and Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron ran his hand up Roberts arm,  
"You think I'm cute."  
Robert rolled his eyes and climbed from the bed,  
"Oh my god."  
He walked into the bathroom and Aaron rolled onto his back. He listened to Robert in the other room; smirking as he heard him hum to himself as he peed before flushing the toilet. Aaron shifted on the bed and waited for the moment he knew was coming. He grinned as soon as it did,  
"OH MY GOD AARON."  
Aaron laughed and climbed from the bed, he walked into the bathroom to find Robert in front of the mirror examining his throat,  
"You realise I can't cover these?"  
Aaron stood behind him and wrapped his arms around him before kissing his shoulder and then his neck,  
"I can't help it. I want everyone to know you're mine."  
Robert looked at him in the mirror,  
"Well the bloody worlds gonna know now aren't they? I look like I've been beaten up."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Want me to make some scratch marks? You can tell people that's what happened."  
Robert cocked his head,  
"Yeah...yeah that's what I want."  
Aaron dragged his nails across Roberts chest making him squirm and laugh,  
"It's called sarcasm Livesy. Jesus."  
He grabbed his hands and leant back against Aaron who started kissing his neck again,  
"I can't help it. Now I'm...allowed."  
He winked at Robert as he said it and pressed a last kiss to his shoulder before stepping away; going to the toilet and peeing. Robert smiled to himself and returned to bedroom; pausing momentarily to kiss Aaron's shoulder as he went.

"£3.20 change."  
Robert took the money and frowned at Chas,  
"What?"  
She shook her head,  
"Nothing...just uh...nice neck."  
Robert rolled his eyes and pocketed his change,  
"Yeah yeah...go on. Get the comments out."  
Chas held her hands up,  
"No comments from me."  
He looked at her for a second then picked up his drinks,  
"Oh and Happy Birthday."  
Robert stopped and frowned again,  
"What?"  
Chas smirked,  
"Haven't you just turned 16?"  
Robert pulled a face at her,  
"Yeah ha ha."  
She laughed and Robert carried the drinks over to a smirking Aaron,  
"Shut up."  
He put the bottle down in front of him and sat down,  
"Aww I'm sorry."  
Robert glared at him,  
"You're an idiot."  
Aaron grinned; glancing around quickly before leaning over and kissing his cheek.  
"Still cute?"  
Robert pushed his head back; making him sit back down,  
"Idiot more like."  
Aaron sat back with a laugh and drank his beer; his chest filled with a strange pride as he noticed people looking at the two of them- especially when Robert took his tie off and undid his collar to expose the marks he'd left on his skin. He felt his jeans grow tighter as he watched the man before him, the marks on his skin becoming more exposed every time he moved. Robert drained his beer and sat back; putting his arm across the back of the chair and looking around,  
"Ever notice how the...what?"  
He caught the look on Aaron's face and frowned,  
"What...is it?"  
Aaron swallowed and moved next to Robert to whisper in his ear,  
"You're gonna get up and you're gonna take me home and you're gonna fuck me nice...and slow. You hear me?"  
Robert swallowed and nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah....wait...why?"  
Aaron's eyebrows shot up and Robert let out a laugh,  
"I mean..."  
Aaron smiled and leant in,  
"Well...see the thing is..."  
He looked at him,  
"I just realised there's another six feet of you I haven't marked yet."  
Robert swallowed and stood up; taking Aaron's arm and dragging him from the pub.


End file.
